yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 Expert 1
July 5, 2001 | rating = | genre = Strategy/Sim }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 Expert 1 is a video game for the Game Boy Advance, and the first game to follow the real OCG/TCG rules. The game is very similar to its English version (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul) in the story, but different in the graphics and the Booster Packs (The Eternal Duelist Soul uses the same graphic as Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel). Gameplay is similar to standard dueling rules, except that the Side Deck can have less than 15 cards, and is more for convenience of getting to cards for your Deck than switching between duels, as CPU duels are single duels rather than matches (though you will have a match duel against a character every two weeks on a Saturday). Gameplay Opponents are arranged in "tiers," with higher tiers unlocked by beating already open tiers. A tier may consist of 4 or 5 duelists. In order to advance, all duelists on a tier must be beaten a certain amount of times before the next level can be unlocked. Beating a tier also unlocks certain in-game events, such as special cards that can only be received by beating that tier. Another important aspect of the game is the in-game calendar. On certain days of the week (not actual days, as the game does not support a real date function) in game, random events may occur, such as recieving a pack of cards in the mail or being challenged to a Match by an opponent. This is the first game to include Polymerization as an actual card. It also includes the Egyptian God Cards, though they are completely unusable, as the game considers them illegal. Opponents Events When you are playing in the Campaign section, you will encounter some events. Most events are listed on your calendar, but there are a few random events that take place as well. Listed Events Random Events Cards As the game progresses, more and more cards unlocked that can be used for your Deck. There are over 900 unlockable cards; beating a certain level or even particular duelists will unlock new Booster Packs or reward the player with rare cards. Like many previous and later Yu-Gi-Oh! games, it also used the 8-digit passwords printed on most cards to unlock new cards. Cards are kept in a chest where they can be accessed at any time, and may be placed in the Deck or Side Deck. Fusion cards that are added to the Deck do not go toward the 40 card minimum, and are used in the Fusion Deck. The game follows the banned list created at the time of the game. Boosters Unlike games that follow this one, this game doesn't follow a general theme when dispensing cards through boosters. Instead, it follow the real OCG Booster Packs. Booster Packs List Vol.1 Vol.2 Vol.3 Vol.4 Vol.5 Vol.6 Vol.7 Magic Ruler Pharaoh's Servant Curse of Anubis Legend of Blue-Eyes White Dragon Phantom God Dark Ceremony Premium Pack 3 Expert Pack 1 Expert Pack 2 Expert Pack 3 Expert Pack 4 Expert Pack 5 Duelist Pack Duel Finalist Rare Selection Millennium Puzzle Gold Magazines Weekly Jump Magazine V-Jump Magazine Card List Forbidden/Limited Lists Forbidden Cards There no Forbidden Cards in this game. Limited Cards * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Exodia the Forbidden One * Dark Hole * Raigeki * Sinister Serpent * Megamorph * Harpie's Feather Duster * Jinzo * Monster Reborn * Pot of Greed * Change of Heart * Mirror Force * Snatch Steal * Confiscation * The Forceful Sentry * Painful Choice * Call of the Haunted * Cyber Jar * Ceasefire * Imperial Order Semi-Limited Cards * Sangan * Swords of Revealing Light * Witch of the Black Forest * Ring of Destruction * Graceful Charity * Heavy Storm * Delinquent Duo * Backup Soldier * Nobleman of Crossout * Morphing Jar #2 * Riryoku Game options The game contains many options, listed below. Cheats Getting The Egyptian God Cards The Egyptian God Cards are not legal in this game; they also don't have a password, so the only way to get them is from their packs. Obelisk The Tormentor: You can obtain Obelisk The Tormentor from Duel Finalist Booster Pack. The Winged Dragon of Ra: You can obtain The Winged Dragon of Ra from V-Jump Magazine. Slifer The Sky Dragon: You can obtain Slifer The Sky Dragon from Millennium Puzzle Gold Booster Pack. Other Cheats/Hints *Beat Simon once to get 1 copy of every card not already in your possesion. *If you would like to play your duel at a faster pace than normal, hold R button down during the Janken game. Once the duel starts you can let go. The game will now be twice as fast as normal. *When a die roll initiates, hold B to make the number higher or A to make the number lower. This works almost every time. *Once you play Graverobber, set the chosen Magic Card instead of immediately activating it. Once the card is set, activate it and you will not lose the 2000 Life Points. *To duplicate a card, trade with a friend. When you go to trade, one person pushes the trade button; when their card appears back on their screen, the other person pushes the trade button. Both players will now have the original and traded cards. Password System Passwords can be found on the lower left hand corner of actual physical Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. In this and many other games, a password screen allows these codes to be entered to unlock new cards. However, there are two conditions to this: * Certain rare cards will not allow their passwords to be entered, unless the condition to unlock them has been met but the game has not awarded it yet. * The player must not already have the card in his/her Trunk, Deck, Side Deck (or if the card is a newer card), it will not go through and it will display an "ERROR" message. D-Tactics D-Tactics is a special function only found in Duel Monsters 5 Expert 1. This function helps you learn the basics of the game. Doing these will help you learn how duels go, how to fuse, and so on. You should do this before playing Campaign mode. Rules in D-Tactics There are some rules in D-Tactics. 1) The level will pick a Deck you use. You will use the same Deck each time you play that level. 2) You will start out with basically the same hand. (Some unimportant cards will be different) 3) You MUST win in one turn. 4) When you select a level, it will tell you a hint, so read it carefully. 5) Don't give up. Some levels are hard, but not impossible. Progressing in D-Tactics In the beginning, you can only access 6 levels. Once you beat those 6, the next 6 levels will be available. Once you beat those 6, 6 more levels will be available. This will go on until you have all the levels. D-Tactics List * Before Entering the Battle Phase * To Fuse Monsters? * What You Need to Perform a Ritual * Monster Should be Summoned * Sacrifice this to Summon!! * Invitation to the Different Dimension * There's No Way of Blocking the Attack! * 3000 vs 3000 * Penguin Battle Royal * Now! The Time of Resurrection * Power of Unity!! * Carefully Without Rushing... * Transform Field * High Level Monster Summon * Summon This One! * Unite! Down with Zera * Change of Heart Monster * Blow of the Dead! -Sacrifice -When a Card is Flipped -Paralysis -If You're Trapped -Are You Powering Up? -Destroy the Diamond with the Opponent! Promotional cards Multi-player DM5 supports 2-player Versus play, provided each player has his/her own Game Boy Advance and their own copy of Duel Monsters 5 Expert 1. Also, one Game Link Cable is required to connect the systems (the game is not compatible with the Wireless Link accessory for the GBA). Players can also transfer cards between copies of the game. Game guides External links * Official Website Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 Expert 1 Duel Monsters 5 Expert 1